Inuyasha: The Sphere of Judgments
by Masochism
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends stumble upon a girl who has lost her family, her friends, and her ability to cope with reality. She has nothing but her sanity, and that dwindles with each passing day. Inuyasha/OC Sesshoumaru/OC. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Weakness as a crutch

**Okay, this is my first fictional story on here. It's been a while since I've posted anything at all, or at least anything good. I hope you like my fiction. Peace out man, and please review once in a while. It helps me understand whether you like my crap or not.**

**_(In heaven after preston has died)_**

**_Preston: Is this heaven?  
God: Why yes...you've arrived to heaven, home of the father, the son, and the holy  
Preston: Yeah, yeah, yeah the fucking trinity.  
God: Well, well, well, isn't that a dirty mouth you have Mr. "I give hope to millions"  
Preston: If I did, then why am I here? If you're as almighty as you say you are, answer that Mr. God!  
God: Well, people don't care anymore.  
Preston: People my ass. Those people believe in you more than they beleive in me. You give them peace...false peace.  
God: I'm more sociable than you.  
Preston: Really. Tell me, do you have the easter bunny and that lucky charms guy on speed dial.  
God: They smell.  
Preston: And so does your ass.  
God: Well...that makes two of us who know that.  
Preston: You really are a fucking joke. Go ahead and send me to hell...or in the ground where I belong. Dead and going nowhere.  
God: That isn't righteous.  
Preston: God isn't righteous. You don't exist.  
God: Tell that to little kids and they'll cry, like when their parents told them about Santa.  
Preston: What, that he's a fat man who falls down a chimney to rape kids?  
God: GOD NO!  
Preston: Oh, taking your name in vain.  
God: Fu--  
Preston: Can I get an AMEN!  
God: Only christians say that.  
Preston: More christians are in hell.  
God: Because they aren't as holy as me. I'm a supreme being.  
Preston: And so is the flying sphaghetti monster  
God: You're a heretic.  
Preston: I'd rather be that than believing in an unreal person.  
God: I'm real. You're looking at me.  
Preston: Ever heard of dreams? I'm in a lucid one right now where I control what I want to do. So...fuck off and have and let me have a nice afterlife Old MAN!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I could; but, I sadly do not own such a great storyline and lack the imagination to write something of that nature. In fact, I may not even finish this story. However, lets hope that I do. Your reviews might help me do that. **

**INPUT YOUR IDEAS!!**

The Battle at Hand

"Ashurii," Jeimuzu abruptly stated inside his office while the point of his brow jolted in disapproval. "We simply cannot allow Hotaru to join with us in our efforts to evade the Shiniragi Clan."

In his office stood a slender teenage girl adorning a silken kimono with fringe lining its arms. Her beauty was unmistakably painful in, once the sunlight from a nearby window creped in, how her appearance could only be described as god-like. Her legs quivered in fear. She knew not what the outcome of the meeting with Jeimuzu would ultimately be. Eyes have a way of speaking many things, and at that moment her eyes spoke truths that only a mother or father, or even Jeimuzu, could understand.

Jeimuzu kindly glanced into her amethyst eyes, kindness teeming from his empathetic expression. It was as though he knew she wasn't ready for such a burden as what would soon come with him and his tribe of Samurai along their journey to Kyoto to destroy the Shiniragi. "Hotaru," he whispered, nodding his head in approval with what he thought she wanted. "Do you desire to venture with us?" Walking over toward Hotaru, he took her in his arms and offered her a long and loving embrace. She was hesitant at first; but, a while of thought, she complied and slowly fell in to his arms.

"Hotaru," he asked, "Why are you so quiet?

Reprieving from silence, Ashurii placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder and sighed. Jeimuzu released Hotaru and fell back to where he had first begun.

"Jeimuzu, this diffident child has much more to offer to the Isamu Clan than one will firstly think. Her will is strong and her power matches that of fifty of your men and women."

"Ashurii, your lies resonate in my ears but have no effect on my mind. She is ill prepared for this war. May I ask – has she been in battle?"

Ashurii shook her head, and as she did so Hotaru quickly shook hers as well. Her frail and pure state hinted her evasion from many wars. Hotaru's lips quivered, her fear reverberating throughout the room. Anyone could tell that she this fear she had was genuine, anyone except Ashurii.

"No, she has not; however, have her teachings with her instructors hardened her for battle?" For a moment it seemed as though Jeimuzu would respond to that question. But Hotaru fiercely shook her head and removed Ashurii's hand from her shoulder. Quiet for so long, she opened her lips to reveal her thoughts.

"Ashurii," replied Hotaru, "Warriors only harden themselves through battle." Reaching for the end of her Kimono, she lifted it up to show Ashurii her pale legs. "These aren't the legs of a hardened warrior. These are the legs of a geisha, the legs of a wife and mother. I am no warrior. You only care of yourself and your dreams of defeating the enemy at all costs, which are resolved by placing weaklings along the front lines like me."

"Hotaru," pleaded Ashurii, "You aren't weak. You are strong and diligent. I've seen you practice with your kendo instructor. You are his best student."

"…With a wooden stick, which hardly compares to an honest samurai sword."

"But…"

"…Stop this at once Ashurii. Lease me my freedom from this never ending conquest of the Shiniragi Clan. I am no longer a part of it."

"Hotaru…?"

"It is my destiny to fulfill, not yours. Leave me to my life."

Hotaru glanced over at Jeimuzu and nodded her head. He knew what she wanted and knew that he would allow her to stay while his warriors fought in battle against their foes. Hotaru was a most favored student of his and he greatly cared for her, so much that he would never consider placing her in battle with fierce, wrathful beasts. She was like a daughter to him. He only wanted to protect her.

"Hotaru," he softly spoke, "I treat you as my child, and I care for you. I commend your wishes to stay in this dojo while my men fight for our liberty and honor."

Hotaru looked over at Ashurii. Ashurii's head was down in shame, knowing that Hotaru had understood her motives from the beginning. Strategy was her strongest area and she knew that weaklings give the stronger men more time to ready themselves and win their battles. "What is it Jeimuzu. What will you say now?"

"Only that it is now your time to serve as a member of my hardened warriors." In shock, Ashurii shook her head in fear.

"Why?"

"Is there a problem Ashurii? We lack one member. Hotaru cannot go; therefore, you must replace her."

"But…"

"…You cannot defy my order. You are more skilled and have many defensive strategies. I'm sure you will enjoy the experience."

"Jeimuzu…"

"Yes…"

"I will enjoy this, my friend."

"Good, now take Hotaru to her room and prepare for sleep. Good night.

"Good night."

The wisp of the night air blew against Hotaru's face at a swift pace. Sweat adorning her cheeks, the adamant temperature of the weather was obvious among both she and Ashurii. There was a great deal of tension between both women, a kind of maliciousness that only Ashurii could hold against Hotaru's sweetly innocent character. Ashurii's eyes held in them a fierce hatred towards Hotaru as she turned her head to glare into her eyes. Fear struck Hotaru for she knew, due to past experiences, how long Ashurii's temperature could manage during tight situations.

"Ashurii," Hotaru exclaimed, her frail hand grazing Ashurii's shoulder. She softly spoke, fearful of Ashurii's reaction to her motions. "I'm sorry for your loss…"

Hotaru continued to speak her regretful woes to Ashurii, all the while creating within Ashurii an even greater malignity towards her. Her hands quivered, angry with her previous actions. Somehow she knew Jeimuzu would deny her proposal to allow Hotaru to go to war. Hotaru was a most favored student of his. Her emotions were a mixture of the denial she had of her going to war and also the anger she had for allowing her mind to propose that Hotaru should go to war. It was a tactful decision at best; but, that decision led to her drafting into a war that she would possibly die in. At that moment, she despised Hotaru. Her weakness was her ticket to death.

"Hotaru," she spoke, venom replacing her military frame of mind. Quickly shirking away from Hotaru, she fiercely slapped her face. "You have no respect for this clan!"

"Ashurii…" Her stunned expression was all Ashurii needed to entice her spirits to even greater lengths of hatred. "Ashurii, why are you so cruel?"

"My dear, sweet, weak Hotaru – have you no common sense in matters such as these?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jeimuzu cares for you so deeply, so much that he would allow one of his greatest tacticians to die in battle."

Relentless to speak, Hotaru stood in awe; for, Ashurii's words struck the very core of her being. She knew that death accompanied war. But, she also knew of how well Ashurii could evade arrows and daggers and swords. Ashurii was her idol in combative dueling.

"Ashurii, you will not die. Your skills far outmatch those of the Shiniragi Clan. Your strength is unbeatable."

"Weakness is your only fault my dear Hotaru."

"Why must you call me that?"

"It is your essence. Your ideas of war aren't gruesomely detailed. You speak of how victorious warriors spare their lives in battle for their kingdoms and their lords. We fight for our liberty and our honor; but, we also fight a battle that will never have an outcome."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"Your gullible ways amaze my mind. We fight only for land. The Shiniragi clan only wishes to conquer us for our beautiful landscapes and our towering shelters. Both clans are strong in their abilities to fight in combat; however, Jeimuzu wishes for all his warriors to defend our home with our lives. Jeimuzu has prepared our graves and has given us the proper tools to kill ourselves with. He will not let the enemy destroy us. We must carry our deaths out."

A tear fell down Hotaru's cheek.

"But why?"

"Because, that is the way of a Samurai and is the way all warriors must choose to live their lives. We have a short amount of time on this earth. I wanted to live my life in peace with out any cares of having to go to war. Now, because of your weakness, I will fight with my life."

Hotaru wept. Her silence had broken with her tears. She felt so weak at that moment, and her present state made that quite obvious.

"My friend, I am not at fault for your mistake."

"Why mistake have I made, Hotaru?"  
"I am ill prepared for war."

"That is why you are weak and will always live your life as a weakling. You will die an old maid and will live the life I wished to live. But, remember that your life will always have its chains attached to the grave of Ashurii Katakana."

"You speak fallacies!"

"I speak only the truth."

Turning away from Hotaru, Ashurii began towards a dark and narrow path with a small hint of light at the end.

"Hotaru," Ashurii said, her back still facing Hotaru. "Speak only of how you will welcome me to greet the morning sun and how I will greet the moon when I choose to rest. Only those words will affect an answer from my mouth. Goodnight.

"Ashurii…"

"I said, goodnight."

Hotaru nodded her head. "Goodnight my friend."

"Goodnight," Ashurii spoke, shaking her head. "Goodnight my weak enemy. We shall never speak kind words again."

"I understand." Hotaru turned around in the opposite direction and began to walk towards another dark and narrow path. "I'm sorry," she whispered while walking. Then, she disappeared while the darkness consumed her.

"I'm sorry."

This is the first installment in my Sphere of Judgments story, the revised edition of a combination story that will eventually have characters from Inuyasha and characters from my cousin's stories. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter.


	2. Ashan Miataka

**This is the second chapter in my newly revised edition of "The Sphere of Judgments", which will follow the adventures of Kira and Hotaru, two women searching for their destinies. **

**Pairings are uncertain as of now; but, I do insure each of you that I will try to stick to my writing on this story. I, in fact, will be experiencing my summer break soon...so, oh yeah!**

**_(Little girl asking her mommy questions)_**

**_Girl: Mommy, where do babies come from?  
Mommy: Why do you ask honey?  
Girl: Because...I want one.  
Mommy: (Laughing) You're too old for one.  
Girl: Nu-uh...Mr. TV says that it's easy. All I need is a penis.  
Mommy: What the-  
Girl: Do we have any penis around the house mommy.  
Mommy: Uh...no...I don't think we do.  
Girl: And they also talked about something white and sticky...and, what's a G-spot?  
Mommy: What channel was this?  
Girl: Uh...I don't know...showtime.  
Mommy: Honey...stop talking.  
Girl: But the TV said I had to see a penis. I want to see a penis.  
Mommy: Honey...stop talking.  
Girl: Why?  
Mommy: Because...I just said so.  
Girl: I want a penis.  
Mommy: You can't have one.  
Girl: Where do penises come from?  
Mommy: From boys.  
Girl: If I find a boy can I find a penis?  
Mommy: Maybe.  
Girl: But boys are yucky...I wonder why they have penises. Why don't I have one. I want a penis too!  
Mommy: You're a girl.  
Girl: I WANT A PENIS!  
Mommy: Stop talking about penises!  
Girl: PENIS! PENIS! MR. PENIS! I WANT A PENIS NOW!  
Mommy: Go to your room now!  
Girl: Is there a penis in there?  
Mommy: No...now go to your room.  
Girl: Okay...but I still want a...  
Mommy: Don't even say it or I'll give you something to cry about.  
Girl: Okay mommy._**

**_(IN her room with her brother)  
_**

**_Girl: Brother...mommy is mean.  
Brother: Why? Why is she mean?  
Girl: She won't let me see a penis.  
Brother: What's a penis?  
Girl: You have one.  
Brother: I do.  
Girl: Yeah. Mommy says boys only have them.  
Brother: Is it a disease?  
Girl: I don't know. All I know is that I have to see one to have a baby.  
Brother: Wow...really. I wonder why mine is.  
Girl: Nevermind...I guess will never know._**

**PLEASE: READE AND REVIEW. I LIVE OFF REVIEWS AND HOPE YOU WILL ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE!**

(Mother walks in)

Mommy: I heard your conversation. STOP TALKING ABOUT PENISES!  
GIRL AND BOY: OKAY MOMMY!

* * *

She stared at the small spherical ball, the ball that was supposedly the Sphere of Judgments, and laughed. This sphere held a power so mystical that it could deliver her more power than she could ever imagine. Her eyes glistened, excitement teeming in them.

"_This Sphere," she thought, still experiencing an exhilarating sensation, "I will soon have the needed power for both Naraku and I."_

The ball was extremely small in stature, seeming only a slight inch wider than the Shikon Jewel. Ashan didn't look impressed. Her expression was in accordance with those who have seen greater things.

"HA! This-This THING is supposed to be able to kill ME?"

She giggled when she thought about how this little ball would be able to fly up in the air and beat her in a "Hand-to-Hand" fight. I mean, she was the ruler of all the Demon Priestesses and Priests, so how could a BALL beat her up. Although, she has heard of a feudal game where you take six coconuts and place them in a horizontal line, and when anybody says go, you go to the middle of the field and try to be the first they get the coconuts and hit people with them (Dodge ball). But in that story the people are using the ball to beat someone up, not the other way around. Scoffing in boredom with this form of power, she titled her head downward and laughed a psychotic one at that.

She had heard many rumors about the Sphere of Judgments. Its powers, as she had once heard, were capable of deciding the fate of all those who touched it, and also how those rooted in evil would perish from its embrace. She believed, however, that that was merely a rumor because of how strong that would allow this small sphere to become in the eyes of all those who believed such a false story. Staring clearly at the sphere, she smiled, knowing then of the power she would soon receive.

"This is pathetic," she said while walking up to the sphere and looking at her reflection, "This thing isn't even worth my time."

She let out a tiring yawn and then proceeded to turn away from the Sphere. She knew, after all, that it could only lay motionless for it was merely a ball that couldn't move at all. It would be there once she returned. Once she turned around, forming a horizontal line in front of here were the members of the Shiniragi Clan staring at her, hands armed with bows and axes. Irritated, Ashan drew herself closer to the members of the clan, inching her body slowly with each passing moment. In fact, their appearance here was well-timed. She would soon receive all the power she needed to defeat these people in a single, wiping blow. Once with power, she would destroy them and their village.

"Members of the Shiniragi," she said, her tone mimicking that of a temptress. Her voice then shifted to a state of irritation and arrogance. Drawing closer, she giggled. "I've heard of your temples and how marvelous they are. Why not, after I destroy each of you, allow this temple to serve as your tomb?" she eyed them carefully before letting out a loud and tiresome yawn.

"So..." she continued, "What say you?"

Fear struck some of the villagers. Their eyes expressed at least that much; also, their shaking made it even more obvious. Most of the villagers wasted no time in pulling out their weapons. Few villagers were ill equipped for battle. They carried beautiful Katana's with a deadly sharpness to match the illumination they provided. Adorning their backs were long, arched bows and a sack carrying their bronze tipped arrows. They despised Ashan more than they despised their enemies. This woman had a burial ground belonging to the founder of their clan: Mitamono Shiniragi. Once he had perished in battle, he was buried in this tomb, placed along with an enchantment that prevented anyone from entering. If broken, those who defied the enchantment would be cursed forever and instantly slain.

"EVIL ONE!" One villager shouted, spitting at her. "You have no claim here. Leave at once."

Ashan laughed.

"Oh," she said, "My power alone is enough to claim the rights to this tomb. Neither you, nor your villagers will stop me from achieving my goal."

"Go back to the village!" one villager said, "Stay away from these forbidden grounds!" said another.

Ashan laughed again.

"You wish to take me by force. Do as you wish; however, I must say that it won't be easy - and most of you will die while trying."

From the crowd of angry villagers, one stepped close to Ashan, pointing his Katana at her in anger and frustration.

"You bitch; none of these villagers will die."

"Weakling, if you wish to fight me, go ahead and do it!" the moment she said that, one of the villager ran up to her, pulled out one of his weapons, and ran at her with as much speed as he could muster in his legs. Holding his Katana in his left hand, he leapt at Ashan and fiercely swung at her with it, all his force used in that one blow. Ashan, as tactful as she was, dodged his first attempt. But not without losing a few strands of hair from the closeness of the blade.

She looked over at the villager who sliced her hair and smirked. Facing the ground, she chuckled, shaking her head at what the man had tried to accomplish by cutting only a few meaningless strands of her beautiful hair. Looking up at him, she released a sadistic smile that frightened the villager who had attacked her. He had figured that his attempt had at least wounded her. But there she stood, unscratched and seemingly angry at him.

"You," she stated, "Will pay for that."

In one swift motion, she withdrew her Chisa Katana - her only weapon - and ran at the man at a much quicker pace than he could've ever achieved. He seemed agile. He wasn't as old as most of the other villagers seemed, looking as though he was halfway through his youth. Ashan even blushed a little at the sight of the man. She couldn't deny his looks. He was an attractive victim. Though, it was a pity that he chose to attack her. She would've spared his life had he kept to himself.

"Boy," she stated, "It's my turn now."

She moved to the right to perform a side attack with her Chisa Katana. Driving the blade into his side, she released a small and satisfying laugh. Soon after, his began to quickly lose his blood. It poured from him like water to a creek. It seemed as though it would never stop. His legs shaking, he grunted, his eyes tearing up in fear of what he knew would happen.

* * *


	3. The Will of A Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Everything seems to be picking up. This chapter is working well with the story line and I will eventually delete the older copy I once had so that more people read my story. I think it's greatly progressing, and I have a lot of good ideas. I can't wait for somebody to review my first chapter.**

**Here are some song lyrics:**

**The Muse**

**By: Faun Fables**

**I keep you awake when everyone sleeps,  
sit on your pillow, cause you to dream  
The giver of madness, sweetened with genius  
A spell cast on humans, it's amusing**

**I know I'm fickle, I'm easy to tickle  
A potion for every creation  
If you'll be my friend, grace till the end  
But promise to serve my call**

**A blessing or curse, hunger at worst  
no rest when a muse comes to nest  
Expression or torture, it's all what you choose  
Do you express the muse**

The muse is in my heart  
Oh, the muse is in my heart

**Come out, come out wherever you are  
Come out, come out wherever you are  
Come out, come out wherever you are  
Come out, come out wherever you are!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

He fell to the ground, lying on his back like a dying animal, kicking his legs in the air.

He tried to cover the wound up, but there was too much blood. He knew he would shortly die. Staring towards the crowd of his former friends, he nodded his head, motioning for a small girl between two elderly women holding axes to come to his side.

"Kana..."

Tears fell from the little girls eyes. She was frightened. This man was her father, and her relation to him made his quick death more unbearable.

"D-D-Daddy..."

"Come here...please."

Kana walked to her father, slowly at first, and then in a furious manner so as to capture every second with him. She knelt beside his dimming corpse, her tears flowing massively down her cheeks and onto the her father's bloodstained face. For what seemed like ages, was only a mere second of her lovingly embracing her father as if nothing else mattered. The villagers were shocked and angered by the event that had just happened. They loved each member of their clan, and watching one of their own die in agony never crossed their minds.

"Daddy," spoke Kana through her tears, "I love you. Please don't go away."

Her father patted her head and, through all the pain, managed to suffice a smile.

"I love you too. However, I cannot avoid my death."

"But why...why!" She held his body close to hers, not wanting to let go.

"Because...it is the way of life."

"You can't die!!"

"I love you..."

His words quickly dissolved from his mouth, fading from his frame of mind. His body grew cold and he felt his arms begin to shake. A small amount of fear struck him; but, in some manner, Ashan showed him mercy. More damage could have been done.

"Daddy...DON'T LEAVE ME!"

With every ounce of strength he had, he leaned up to greatly hug his daughter. While he felt his spirit fading, he leaned his lips close to her ear; his final statement, with his last available breath, stunned Kana.

"My child," he whispered, "Study your skills and live as a brave warrior. I have faith in you."

She nodded her head.

"I will father."

He was dead now, gone from this world forever. All because of a demon's greed and her need to have as much power as supernaturally possible.

At this moment, Ashan chose to interrupt Kana's final moment with her father and laugh, amused with how funny the entire event seemed.

"Little girl," said Ashan, "Why mourn for that pathetic soul?"

It sounded as though she was trying to ridicule Kana for loving her father.

This child paid no attention to Ashan. She wanted to see her father open his eyes and smile at her pretty face once more. She would never again see her father's smile and his love for her and the villagers. He had chosen to defend the honor of the clan by trying to defeat Ashan, which led to her defeating him. Kana despised the very thought of her father's death because of a demon's greed.

Ashan turned back to face the sphere of judgments once more. After all, she had only wanted the power it contained. Why would anyone care if she borrowed it for a few months, or maybe even a few years? Beginning to walk towards the sphere, Ashan laughed once more, replying in effect to Kana's sobs.

"Little girl, weep elsewhere. I must attend to business."

Moving away from her father's body, Kana walked to where his Katana was and picked it up. She was only 10 years old, so it was quite hard for her to carry; but, she still managed to hoist it in the air. Then, turning around, with her father's sword in hand, she turned to face Ashan's back. She ran at Ashan with as much speed as she had available in her legs. She wanted to kill this demon for killing her father, and she would spare her life if need be for that cause. When she reached a close distance, she leapt into the air, quickly swinging her sword so that the tip of the blade was facing the back of Ashan's head.

"Listen to me DEMON," the girl said, nearing Ashan with her sword still faced towards her head, "You will pay for that!"

Ashan turned to face the child. She stared at her for a moment or so and then quickly laughed. "Child, don't KID you're self! HA-HA-HA-HA! I crack myself up!"

This time she sounded like she was trying to humiliate the child because of how young she was. But the child paid no attention to what she was doing. She only took advantage of Ashan's humorous state and slashed her father's blade at Ashan's face. This time Ashan lost more hair more than hair.

Ashan hadn't noticed how close the blade was until it was nearly an inch away from her face. She tried to evade the tip - but it was too late. She hadn't given herself enough time dodging it. Within seconds, Kana sent the tip of the blade across Ashan's left eye.

"AHHHHHHH," she screamed, "MY FACE!"

From her pocket, she pulled out her Chisa Katana and stared at her reflection. There was a big crimson line down her left eye, and she knew of how hideous those made her appear. Anger resided in her eyes as she threw her Chisa to the ground and leapt for Kana; however, miraculously, Kana was able to dodge Ashan's attempt.

"Why," questioned Ashan, her brow formed in a quizzical manner. "Why is this happening?"

With only one eye opened Ashan, missing Kana by an inch, slid on her feet and knelt to the ground. Her eye still bleeding, she stared at Kana, her fangs dripping red with fury and blood.

"You will pay for this…Insolent child."

The child's once brave soul soon disappeared and the only thing that could be found was the heart of a coward. She quickly threw her father's sword to the ground and began to run over to the villagers. She held onto one of the villagers kimono's and buried her face into its silky surface. As short-lived as that experience was, she had attempted to rescue her life from this demon. The villager wouldn't help her, throwing her out to the ground. The child tried to find help from the other villagers, but they did the same. Soon enough Ashan was drawing nearer to the child. The child was fearful enough to weep out in agony. She didn't know what to do.

And that's when she saw it: The Sphere of Judgments. She knew it was what Ashan wanted. Perhaps, if she captured it before Ashan, she might have a chance at surviving this whole incident.

Like before, she dashed to the sphere and picked it up, staring at it wonder, and for a moment, she could feel a rush of energy pulsing through her veins.


	4. A Demonic Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only Ashan, the Shiniragi Clan, Hotaru, Jeimuzu, and Ashurii.**

**I talk to the wind**

**By: King Crimson**

**Said the straight man to the late man  
Where have you been  
Ive been here and Ive been there  
And Ive been in between.**

**I talk to the wind  
My words are all carried away  
I talk to the wind  
The wind does not hear  
The wind cannot hear.**

**Im on the outside looking inside  
What do I see  
Much confusion, disillusion  
All around me.**

**You dont possess me  
Dont impress me  
Just upset my mind  
Cant instruct me or conduct me  
Just use up my time**

**I talk to the wind  
My words are all carried away  
I talk to the wind  
The wind does not hear  
The wind cannot hear.**

**I hope you liked those lyrics. I'll see these guys perform in Nashville in August. It's going to be so awesome. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! It's sad that you won't review! I'm really good! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I love you.**

* * *

Kana, unaware of the power she held in her hands, couldn't understand the event unraveling before her

Kana, unaware of the power she held in her hands, couldn't understand the event unraveling before her. However, she could feel her mind connecting with this sphere. It was marvelous, as though her power had increased in merely seconds.

"_This tiny ball," She thought, her eyes reddening, "What power it has. I feel...so strong...as if I could defeat..." _

She couldn't think. It was as though her mind was warning her about the power of this sphere by constantly jabbing her train of thought. The scattered thoughts in her mind were too much for her to bear; but, she couldn't resist the power contained in this ball. It attracted her, and possibly her to it as well. She could sense her relation with this object immensely, like she had known it once before - like a brother or a friend. Distracted by her thoughts, Kana lost all knowledge of Ashan and how she had wounded her face; however, a quick and angry scream from behind drew her back to her reality.

"You will pay with you life," screamed Ashan, her resentment growing with each passing glance at Kana's apprehensive face. Kneeling, she glanced down upon the soil infested surface of the cavernous tomb and circled her index finger around a small patch of dirt bundled beneath her. Closing her eyes while circling her finger clockwise, she laughed, somewhat annoyed but also satisfied with her actions.

"_Spirit of fire, soul of flame, and the power of darkness, reborn within. Raging wind, in essence complete, destruction invisible to all who see."_

Opening her eyes, she eyed Kana once more with an expression which only spoke of how Kana had made a grave mistake, one that might cost her life at this moment.

"Prepare," Ashan said, "For true evil."

The dirt beneath Ashan's feet began to lift, a cyclone creating in the process. There was a large bolt of lightning inside, and along with a mixture of soil, rocks, and other forms of debris, this darkening cloud expressed how great Ashan's power could be. She wasn't a force to be reckoned with, not in any manner. Expanding to form an even greater gust of wind, the cyclone quickly raced to the villagers and blocked their path to both her and Kana. She wanted no interruptions or villagers who wished to save this young girls life. She would destroy her inch by inch, shredding each part of her body.

Kana, attempting to evade Ashan, ran to her left towards a shadowed corner. Trembling, she dug her bare feet into the ground and began to cry. Her thoughts on death now were strengthened while watching her father pass away. Life was all she wished for, so she could properly bury her father and save her villagers from death. She couldn't die. Not now, and not while she stood as a coward in the shadows trying to hide from this instant enemy of hers.

_"I," she thought, her body shaking again in fear. She watched as Ashan quietly moved about the room, staring at reflection on her blade, and sometimes even at the villagers to merely frighten them. "I cannot allow this demon to destroy my home...I...-"_

Thoughts still rambling in her head, Kana knelt down and covered her arms over her knees to try and cease her trembling body. She still held the sphere in her hands, and the power with it didn't vanish. In fact, she felt an even greater source of power absorbing her weakness and seeping into her body. She thought, somewhat, that it were true in her actually having some power; but, she chose to disarm that thought because of how strong her opponent was.

"Kana," Ashan said, snickering a little, "Hiding is only fun when the enemy is unaware of your position. Though, I would call it an invisible attempt to save your life. Hiding won't save you from certain death."

"Please," Kana whispered her weakness and her fear blazing in one apparent attempt to save her life. "Please, spare my life."

Shaking her head, Ashan descended into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, her mind understanding how small this child could be to wish to live after attacking her. Smiling, she nodded her head and continued towards Kana.

"No being shall attack me and live." Her laughter drew to a close and held herself still to allow her face to express its seriousness. "Not even a child."

Whimpering, Kana fell into herself and began to cry; knowing that she would soon die because of her mistake - a mistake that would destroy everything she'd ever loved.

"I'm sorry...everyone."

"Silence," demanded Ashan, "You useless apology means nothing to them."

"I'm sorry," repeated Kana, her tears immensely growing. "I'm sorry."

A small mixture of blood and Kana's tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the sphere still held in her hand. Paying no attention, Kana never seemed to notice that while her tears showered the sphere a crimson aura radiated from it, as if it sensed her fear. Kana was afraid, so afraid that she would accept her death to rid herself of that fear; however, the sphere seemed to think differently.

Now glowing, Ashan could see perfectly see Kana hidden in the corner; which, as she suspected moments earlier, was her only option. Inching Kana, she threw her Chisa Katana up in the air and thrust her blade at Kana; except, as her blade neared Kana's face, the sphere reacted to deliver Kana from death and shot out a fearsome gust of energy at Ashan's stomach before she could even strike Kana with the tip of her blade. This energy pierced her stomach and exited through her back, bones and various organs falling from behind her and onto the soil below. Her eyes were reddened with blood and the weight of her Chisa Katana, due to how weak she now felt, fell from her hand as she fell backwards into the dirt.

"No," she whispered, "I was so close."

A tear fell from Ashan's eye; for the first time this night, Kana felt some empathy for her. Why did she need this sphere so badly that she would destroy villages and people in the process? Trembling, Ashan glanced up at Kana, tears trickling from her face like a waterfall in a rapid river.

"Young girl," she softly whispered, her body numbing with each passing second. "May I at least touch it? I've waited so long to finally see it. I only wanted power."

There was another reason; but, she chose not to mention that reason to anyone but herself. None could the motive she held in her heart and why she needed the power within the sphere.

Kana still felt some empathy; however, she knew that if she allowed Ashan to touch, or even this sphere, she might revive herself with its power. So, she shook her head to refuse Ashan that simple last request.

"I cannot," Kana replied. "You are far too evil."

"I deserve that," Ashan replied. "I know. But, I regret nothing."

Her windy cyclone still trapping the villagers from entering had started to lose its power because of how weak Ashan had become. Each moment held pain within it for Ashan because she knew she was dying. The loss of the effect her cyclone had expressed at least that much.

"Please!" Ashan shouted, "I'm dying! I cannot die! For my sake...and N..."

"For who," Kana questioned, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Who?"

"Naraku...Na-r-raku."

Her last breath had left Kana in awe, bemused with what she had spoken. She knew nothing of this man named Naraku, and now she was dead. Perhaps she loved this man and only did this for him, but there were many other reasons which were unattainable. Now dead and her powerful cyclone destroyed, the villagers ran into the room towards Kana in praise that she had destroyed the demon; however, Kana still held the sphere in her hands. She could feel a powerful sensation in her body, a feeling that she did not like at all. She threw the sphere towards the ground, its contact with the ground breaking it into tiny shards. The cavern began to shake, some of the ceiling falling to the ground as well. Most of the villagers knew that it wasn't a good time to be inside the tomb, so they exited the building with Kana and watched as its entirety exploded after they were outside.

After the explosion passed, Kana and the villagers sealed the cave, or at least what was left of it, so that the Ashan's demonic spirit could never again be released. Her death was a great thing, but it mattered not that she ceased to exist. Demons are supernatural, and supernatural beings have many ways to revive themselves. Soon after Ashan's death, the villagers left their homes. No longer able to bare living around such a demonic aura, they ventured forward to a nearby village with other members of the Shiniragi Clan residing there. Choosing not to follow in their footsteps, Kana left to Kyoto to do fulfill her father's final request. She would train and harden herself as a warrior to rid herself of the weakness she'd witnessed with Ashan. She would learn how to fight and learn each and every technique available that would destroy other enemies who would want to hurt her or any other person.


	5. Ashan and Naraku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I will never own Inuyasha.**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! IT ISN'T BAD. I KNOW IT ISN'T. SO, PLEASE REVIEW IT. OKAY!**

Before Ashan died, she had met a man named Naraku.

At first, they were enemies, fiercely hating each other and always fighting against one another. They had met in a village far from the village of the Shiniragi, a village that had long lost its ability to inhabit people and other life forms. This village was a wasteland.

Ashan had stumbled upon a man fighting against a large reptilian serpent. Killing the serpent with only one powerful hand, Naraku had impressed Ashan. But, it was his arrogance and his hatred towards her that turned her against him and only made her wish to kill him because of his impudence.

**Flashback**

"_You impudent moron," screamed Ashan, enraged at Naraku for scratching her katana. "This is my only weapon!"_

_Naraku glared at Ashan, smiling at how funny her expression was then. He had angered her and personally attacked the only object she cared for. Combing his fingers through his hair, he walked towards a nearby tree, sat on the earth below, and laid his back against it to rest._

_"Ashan," he began, trying to hide his amusement with a serious tone. "I've weakened you, haven't I? When we first laid eyes on each other I could sense your hatred towards me, and now I've released your anger and have beaten you."_

_Walking towards Naraku, she threw her Katana at him at full speed, hoping that it might strike a nerve in his body. However, he easily dodged the Katana and watched as it lodged itself into the bark of the tree._

_"Try again," he laughed, "I need some entertainment."_

_"Oh," Ashan exclaimed, "Why must you be this way!"_

_"What way."_

_She turned her glance away from Naraku and over towards a nearby river. She did hoping he wouldn't sense her blushing because of her thoughts at that moment. _

_"I cannot say."_

_"Must I force you?"_

_"Try that and die."_

_Naraku stood up and ran towards Ashan. Now behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and laughed, burying his face into her neck._

_"Will you kill me now?"_

_"Get off me."_

_Ashan had never experienced emotions like this before. Having his body against hers felt so natural and his motions against her were all too enticing. She only understood this experience as her human emotions getting the best of her, but she didn't mind. For once, she enjoyed the splendor that came with a human life. _

_"Naraku...I..."_

_"Say nothing weakling," he said emphatically, pulling a blade from the sheath around his waist. He drew the blade towards Ashan's neck; as he inched towards her throat, he could feel the desire within his heart grow. Then, he also experienced those same emotions as Ashan; though, he wasn't human. _

_"Naraku...I...l..."_

_"I said silence your voice." His voice seemed to quiver, and Ashan could feel his body tremble._

_"You're shaking..."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Naraku," Ashan said, a tear falling from her eye, "I love you."_

_Though Ashan couldn't see, she heard the blade as it fell from the ground. Soon after, she felt Naraku's strong arms turn her body around to face him, his eyes also somewhat tearful._

_"You," he said, "What have you done to me?"_

_"What? What do you mean." asked Ashan._

_"I cannot love a half-demon."_

_"But..."_

_"Stop it," he shouted, "My words may hurt, but it's the truth. You aren't a full fledged demon. I could never love you."_

_"Stop saying that," Ashan cried, burying her head into Naraku's chest. "I felt your body tremble as you held your swords to my neck. You didn't want to kill me. The very thought of harming me sickened you."_

_"That's a lie! I would never..."_

_Interrupting his words, Ashan lifted her face towards Naraku's cheek and kissed him. It was only a brief kiss upon the cheek, seeing as she didn't want to set him off; but, she couldn't resist her emotions any longer. She loved him._

_"I'm sorry for that," she said, another trail of tears falling from her face. "I couldn't help myself."_

_Naraku looked down upon the earth, a tear falling from his eye as his did so. He knew in his heart he loved her as well, but it was an unwritten rule, for him at least, that demons could only love demons - pure demons. But, for her his heart had melted over. Each day he saw her was another time he'd have to cover his emotions from her beautiful face. He did lover her._

_"Ashan," he said, embracing her with his strong and loving arms. "I love you as well."_

_Looking back up at Ashan's face, he drew his lips close to hers and kissed. At first, it was soft and subtle, but as the moment deepened, so did their kiss. _

**End of Flashback**

He was a man who loved to kill just like her. They destroyed many villages together, and killed thousands upon thousands of innocent people in their search for the Sacred Jewel Shards. Ashan wanted to posses the power of the shards to make herself a full fledged demon for Naraku so they could live together in peace without shame; since it was her dream, it was also Naraku's. They would murder many in their search for this jewel, they never found it.

They were in love.

He loved her so much, and he knew that if he helped her find the jewel, it would fill her heart with so much joy and she would finally be alive and with him as a demon. But, her dream was short-lived. The moment Naraku heard of her death, he was furious and enraged, killing every demon that got in his way. He was angry. He used trickery and deceit to finish what his lover started. Though, when he found it, he used the love of a priestess and a half-demon to get what he his lover had wanted.

Kana was only 12 when she sent herself to Kyoto to purify herself because of how weak she was, and the only family she had was her grandmother and her sister Kira. They had also left with the Shiniragi after Ashan died. She spent most of her life practicing her swordsmanship and many other types of martial arts, and each day she would meditate.

She had spent many years waiting for her chance to return home, and she finally had that chance.


End file.
